Confessions
by Chrysopoeia
Summary: The sequel to Wish Upon a Star. Naraku plots his revenge on Rin after she nearly kills him. Sesshoumaru tries to keep Naraku far away from Rin, but can he? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

This is here just in case anyone hasn't red the first part of the story, or if someone that has red it needs to refresh their memory a bit. Basically, this part is no more than a quick summary of the first part, "Wish Upon a Star". For those that have red the first part; yes, I know it took me too long to make a sequel but, that's because I hadn't orignally planned a sequel until I got some complaints saying that I didn't end the story right. Oh, and if you haven't red the first part but want tojust look in my profile under the other stories I have written.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was Rin's 16th birthday and she was waiting for Sesshoumaru to return from a walk. He finally came back and left again after remembering Rin's birthday and that he hadn't yet got the girl a present. While Sesshoumaru was off in search of the prefect present, Naraku grabbed Rin and forcefully took her to his castle. Rin had fallen unconscious and woke up in a dark room, she walked out the door and ran into Naraku in the hall. It didn't take long for Naraku to reveal the true reason that he had brought her here, he threw her onto his bed that night and had his way with her.

Sesshoumaru had come back looking for Rin so he could give her the present he had found for her but, when he got to where he had left Rin he didn't find her there. The only clue as to where she had went was a long strand of raven black hair that had been left just where Rin had been sitting earlier. He knew that hair belonged to Naraku and quickly sprinted off in the direction of his castle.

The next day, Rin threatened to burn down the castle and Naraku threw her in the basement after she made it clear that she wasn't kidding. Rin suffered for near a day chained to the cold stone wall of the basement before Naraku came back and chained Kagura to the wall across from her.

While Rin was chained to the basement walls, Sesshoumaru made his way to Naraku's castle and finally found it. The castle was too large and the wind blew so heavy around it that Sesshoumaru couldn't get Rin's scent, he had to look for her. Even he couldn't see well in that dark castle, he ran into a table holding glass vases and the vases crashed loudly as they hit the floor, the noise alerted Naraku.

Naraku stomped through the halls of his castle and found Sesshoumaru. A fight broke out between the two of them but it didn't last long after Naraku tore a wooden pillar from the castle wall and struck Sesshoumaru with it. Naraku drug the hardly conscious Sesshoumaru into the basement as well. Naraku leaves saying that he will be back soon and Rin whispers to Sesshoumaru asking him to unchain her. He listens and unchains her but he can't manage anymore with the little strength he had left.

When Naraku came back into the basement, Rin grabbed the Tokijin from Sesshoumaru's side and quickly ran toward Naraku with it, managing to stab him in the shoulder. That slowed Naraku down enough for Sesshoumaru and herself to leave the castle.

When they finally stopped running away from the castle, Sesshoumaru presented Rin with her birthday present, a beautiful necklace. Rin thanks him and the two catch eyes, suddenly they kiss and the shooting star that Rin had wished on the night before flew by. She looked up at the star and said softly, "Thank you... for making my wish come true."

The only problem is... Naraku is still alive and now he's out for revenge on Rin. Ergo, the sequel...

* * *

Okay, now that I wrote the prologue... that turned out much longer than I thought it would, I can actually get to typing the first chapter. Just to let everyone know, it might take me a while to get up new chapters now that school is in, over the summer I put up a new chapter every couple of days, but now I'll try to manage at least 1 or 2 chapters a week. 


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Well, I guess I'll just let everyone know that the typing in _italics _is someone's thoughts. That goes for all of my chapters. Yep, I finally got the sequel up. This first chapter is a bit short, but the chapters should get a little longer as the story goes on.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rin stayed in Sesshoumaru's arms the entire night, she felt so relieved to be with him again and away from Naraku. She tried to fall asleep but, she was too happy to be back in her place again... "her place". _Should I really call it **my** place? If I think about it, this isn't my place at all; my place would be in a village somewhere like most human girls my age. No, this IS my place, I'd rather be here even if it does put me in constant danger this is where I like to be. _Slowly, her thoughts put her into a deep sleep, where she had a dream she didn't so much care for...

She was in a castle with golden walls, and she was standing up as straight as she could, holding in her stomach while she looked at herself in a mirror. She was dressed in an absolutely beautiful pearl white dress, never had she seen a dress so extravagant, nonetheless wear one as such. The dress seemed to be made of silk with lace added on for a nice touch but, the detail thatost caught her eye were the diamonds that lined the waistline, collar and sleeves. She finally stopped admiring the dress when a voice came from behind her, "The dress is flattering on you, my bride." _My bride? Whose voice is that? Is it Sesshoumaru? _She stopped her thoughts and looked over her reflection's shoulder; the only person in the room was Naraku!

Quickly, Rin jerked herself out of her dream and let out a sigh of relief, "It was only a dream, only a dream...a dream, a very realistic dream." Thankfully, she was still there in Sesshoumaru's arms, the dog demon looked down at her scared face oddly.

"Are you...okay Rin?" Sesshoumaru managed to ask.

"I'm fine, I think. It was just a rather odd dream, no, not a dream, it was a nightmare." She answered as she watched the goose bumps appear on her arms.

"I wouldn't know the slightest about a dream, dreams are foolish things that come only from a mortal's mind." Sesshoumaru added coldly.

"Naraku was in my dream and he said... he called me... his bride." Rin stuttered.

Sesshoumaru stood up with his back to her, "You're still thinking about last night, about Naraku? Don't think about it, it will only make him proud."

Rin sat alone on the tree stump now, watching Sesshoumaru walk off, "I can hardly help but think about it and what happened while I was there..." she stopped, she couldn't finish that sentence.

_Should I tell Sesshoumaru-sama about what Naraku did? I don't want to lie...but I don't want to tell what really happened either. Well, as long as Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't find out that I'm hiding something from him, I'll be fine unless...what if I'm pregnant? I hadn't thought about that! In that case, I would have to tell him. But, what will he do if I am?_

Sesshoumaru pulled his hands through the river water; he knew that Rin was hiding something from him. There was something she didn't want to have him know about, it had to be something terrible; the girl had shared every thought she had ever had with him, he knew about how her parents had died, about her wanting to learn to read and write but not knowing how, and about her feelings she had for him even though she had tried to hide it since she was a child.

_Rin is no longer a child, she could live on her own now. Why is it that I can't let her go on her own? Now that Naraku is following her, I surely can't leave her on her own. I should not be away from her now, I should keep her in my sight until Naraku is taken care of and I will._

* * *

Naraku sat in the darkest corner of his room, thinking about the girl that hadjust gotten away from him. He looked down at the wound the girl had inflicted on him only an hour or so ago, it was nearly healed. 

_How is it that before Sesshoumaru came around, Rin seemed nothing more than a weak human child? While when he was around, it seemed that her strength increased ten-fold. Was she trying to protect Sesshoumaru? More importantly, why is it that I seem to care about that girl, even now after she nearly killed me? She must be dealt with, least she try to help Sesshoumaru get rid of me._

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned to Rin from the river bank and sat down next to Rin again. 

"Rin, you seem to be deep in thought."

"I'm just thinking about... a few things, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin answered

The dog demon continued the conversation, "A few things? What few things Rin?"

_I can't lie to him, I can't lie to Sesshomaru-sama. I have to tell him about what happened, maybe he will understand..._

Finally Rin answered, "When I was there, at Naraku's castle. Naraku...he...uh, he touched me. That's the easiest way for me to explain what happened. And now, I can't forget it, it's stuck in the back of my mind and won't go away."

"I knew that you were hiding something Rin. As I told you, stop thinking about yesterday, that is in the past now. All you can do is stay away from Naraku and I will be here making sure that he stays away from you." Sesshomaru reassured her.

"I trust you to keep him away Sesshoumaru-sama. But, I have tried my hardest to get those images and those thoughts out of my mind. All I want is to forget it all, and never see Naraku again." Rin said.

Nothing more came from Sesshoumaru that morning, but Rin was still caught deep in thought.

_I guess Sesshoumaru-sama has out talked himself today. I think I've bothered him a bit too much today with my things; I'll have to keep quiet for a while to avoid bothering him more. But, I honestly can't stop thinking about that night... Why couldn't I have killed Naraku that night? All I had to do was slash off his head with the Tokijin. _

Rin gasped at her thoughts. _What am I thinking? I couldn't kill anyone, not even Naraku._

* * *

Naraku watched Rin and Sesshoumaru through Kanna's mirror. 

_The calm before the storm, so peaceful, until the storm begins. When it begins, Rin will only wish she hadn't run from me._

* * *

There, end of chapter one. Please review, I love to get advice and comments. It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction because I've been caught up with school so excuse me if my writing is a bit rusty. 


End file.
